


Just a Kiss

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Luke finds himself developing inappropriate feelings for his student, something he thought he was far above. It wouldn't be a problem if she didn't seem to so obviously share them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

He would think these feelings were nothing more than an inappropriate dream that would eventually wash away with the cleansing power of the Force had Rey not come to him with descriptions of hazy images and half-understood emotions that closely matched his own.

“But why not?” she asks petulantly.

It’s so unlike her to be this childish with him. He smiles. It reminds him of training with Yoda and insisting he was ready to be a Jedi before promptly smacking his head against the rocky ceiling.

“Because I am your master, and it would be wrong to take advantage of a student.”

“Well, I was never very good in school anyway. The class was too big, and the teacher gave up on me because they said I wasn’t worth their time.”

Luke hears the underlying fear in her voice. The worry that he is going to leave her is quite strong. She’s testing him. She wants to see if her advances will be enough to make him send her away.

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” he says.

“You feel it too, then, don’t you?” It’s not really a question. She’s been getting very good at reading him, and he has to keep reminding himself to building his walls a little higher when they were training. “Why are you fighting it?”

“I’m an old man, Rey. Look at me!” he answers, gesturing to himself.

“What does age and a beard have to do with feelings?”

She makes a good point. Feelings were limitless and could latch on to anyone or anything. His emotions had led him to some wonderful people in the past, that he would not deny. But burdening this young woman with those emotions did not seem fair to her.

“I’m old enough to be your father twice over,” he replies, trying to make her see that she should be with a young man who could give her a full life.

Rey drops her staff on the grassy knoll they’ve been practicing on and walks over to him.

“I want you to kiss me, not raise me,” she says.

She stops right in front of him, and he doesn’t move away. Rey looks at him defiantly, daring him to ask her to leave.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Rey wraps her arms around his neck. His hair and beard are soft on her arms.

“I’m asking for a kiss, Master Luke.”

Luke swallows. She watches him expectantly.

“Alright, Rey. Alright.”

Their lips meet in a sudden burst of color, as though he were being dragged through a wind storm. He opens his mouth to her, and her tongue slides in. She’s only done this a few times, from what he can tell, but it’s enough to know he’s doomed to hers for as long as she will have him.

When he pulls back to take a breath, he realizes that he’s gripping her waist and that she has moved impossibly close to him.

“Did you feel that, Master Luke?” she asks him with eyes as bright as diamonds. She already knows the answer, but she wants to hear him say it. Luke is willing to concede.

“Yes, my young padawan.”

He moves a lock of her hair back behind her ear. He knows he will never live up to what Rey envisions in him. He will never be completely what she needs, though he knows he will try.

“Will you kiss me again?” she asks eagerly.

Luke holds her at arm’s length. “You have your lessons to complete.”

Rey looks only a little disappointed. She quickly goes back and picks up her staff, mimicking the moves Luke has been teaching her. The sooner she completes her lesson, the sooner she can kiss him again.

Rey smiles at him as she twists around and around in the controlled motions that Jedis have been practicing for eons, and Luke feels a jolt low in his stomach. She smiles like a drop of sunlight on this cold, grey island.

For the first time in a long time, the man who thought he was the last Jedi smiles back.


End file.
